


I have Questions

by orphan_account



Series: YouTube Shenanigans [1]
Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Aleks has a thing hiden, Drabble, I am not kidding, James being a creep, Kinda, M/M, NovaHD - Freeform, The Creatures - Freeform, james x aleks, wiggles eyebrows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleks takes a pee break when James and him are recording. James, curious, takes a peek around his room. What he finds raises some questions about his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have Questions

  A/N: Yo yo yo! Welcome to my [first or second depending on when i upload which first] Creatures fanfic. This is just a little drabble i put together. Although my entire FAMILY SEEMS TO FIND AND READ MY SEXUAL YAOI FICS AND ITS WEIRDING ME OUT 0-0 Anyway, read on, and enjoy :D have a good day lovelies ~ :) 

[Also slight AU where all the creatures live at the office ATM :D]

[Another thing: ending sucks but i don't care c:]//

 

  It was a normal day, he guessed, just like any other at the creature household. Everyone doing their own thing, either recording, editing, talking to the fans, whatever. James swore he spotted Kevin sleeping on the way to Aleks' room and Jordan was just being a weirdo again. He didn't really care though, because he was having a good time with Aleks.

 They were recording another GMod Murder episode on some random map they had chose. It was just them, this time, usually they did it with Kevin or Jordan too, and most recently both. But it was just the two of them, recording and laughing, mostly James when he was the murderer the whole time and killed Aleks. And then James got angry but still laughed even harder when Aleks accidentally flashed the knife at him.

  "That's it, i'm done playing with you." Aleks declared, exiting Garrys Mod with a frustrative click. James still laughed, hard as ever, on the other side of the room. "Thats like the third time i died as soon as i spawned because of you."

 "Come on Aleks, i heard you laughing over there you fucker!" 

  Still laughing, James saw Aleks roll his eyes with a barley noticeable smile on his face. "I'm going to the bathroom, don't change my wallpaper to tiled asses this time, okay?" 

 'No Promises', he said in his head.

 However, James knew Aleks too well. He would be at least ten or fifteen minutes, going to the bathroom, making food, see what everyone else was doing, that kind of stuff. And it was the perfect time to do a prank on him. James smiled, and grabbed his camera from the small bag he brought to Alek's room. he opened it, and started a recording.

  "Hello internet!" James said, focusing the camera on himself. "We were recording some GMOD MURDERRRH, and Alek's took a bathroom break, but he's probably in there taking a huge shit from the Taco Bell he ate earlier, so i have some time before he gets back!" He flipped the camera to his room. "I bet ill find some weird diary or some shit," He laughed, getting up from the chair he sat at. "And if we have time, im changing his wallpaper to some shit or something."

  James searched for a while, well, a while being three minutes. Under Alek's bed was a sketch notebook, with poorly drawn characters in it, and some pages filled with drawings that were obviously Kevins. He flipped through the pages, showing the viewers how shitty of an artist Alek's really was. This made him laugh, and continue.

  He probably searched for another five minutes, before he found something else. It was a red bag, like a bookbag, but it was crammed between the wall and his mattress. James pulled it out, and showed the camera what it was.

 "Look a' that," James said laughing. "I bet we got some shit in here! Diary's, drugs, who knows!" He joked and sat down on the bed, placing the camera down for a moment while he unzipped it.

 "It's light as shit so it cant be anything too bad i guess." He said, hoping the camera would pick that up.

  When he opened the bag, he picked up the camera in his hand once again. He shined the light on the dim backpack, and looked inside.

 "Lube!" James laughed, picking up a bottle of it from in the bag. "He just has a random bag of lube?" 

 Still laughing, James reached his hand down further.

 "Okay a LOT of lube apparently!"

  But this wasn't the same.

 "It says 'Universal Adult toy cleaner'...."

 He reached down again.

 "Holy. Fuck."

 He pulled out a dildo. A  _fucking dildo._  James dropped the camera onto the ground, pulling the item from the backpack slowly. When he realized what it was, and where it probably went, he dropped it onto the bed with wide eyes. 'Okay, Okay, maybe this was supposed to be a prank!' He thought, putting everything back into the bag.

 He zipped it up as he saw Alek's shadow walk across the hall, and quickly shoved the bag back into its founding place, and put the camera back into his bag and sat down.

 

  It was obvious that something was wrong. During the second half of their recording, James didn't laugh as much, and he seemed tense. Alek's felt it, too, because he would look at James and he would look back, then back to his screen.

 "James, i swear to god, why are you all tense all of the sudden?"

 "No reason, just tired."

 "Bullshit you fucker, tell me what you did."

  Alek's walked over to James and stood behind him.

   _'Shit shit shit.'_

"Um, if i tell you, you  _can't_ get mad okay?"

  Alek's rolled his eyes. "Unlikely, but go on."

 "I may have looked around your room a bit." 

  "You fucker! YOU LOOKED THROUGH MY STUFF?!"

 "I-it was for a prank video i swear! I just wouldn't do that shit man!"

 "Fine, what did you find? My shitty drawings and my lighters?"

  James blushed a bit. "Yeah, but thats not what i'm talking about."

 Aleks tensed. He knew excactly what he was talking about.

 "W-well, what then?"

  James didn't look at Aleks. "Dude, you have a  _dildo._ "

 

  Aleks shut the slightly open door to his room, and put his hands through his hair. "You  _can't_ fucking tell anyone, okay? NOBODY."

 "Yeah, of course dude. But why the hell didn't you just say you liked guys before? The fans would have went nuts."

 "You think i want all of you guys making gay jokes on me?"

 "That's not what i meant. You could have told me."

 He growled. "Why? So you could make fun of me?"

  

   "No, you wouldn't have needed the thing if you would have just told me you were into that."

 

  


End file.
